Matrix Ranma Style
by El Capitan
Summary: Ranma and Matrix, Matrix and Ranma. Nuff said. R&R!
1. Kidnap

Matrix Ranma Style  
  
A/N: Another Matrix crossover from me, woohoo. Anyway, this is an A/U fic and it approaches the concept of the Matrix a lot differently than from RITM. Read on.  
  
Chapter 1: Kidnap  
  
Ranma sat under his favorite bridge concentrating on the day's events. His loose tongue had yet garnered him trouble with Akane again. The day's events crossed through his mind. They had gotten along a lot better after the failed wedding. His insult was the first in months; then again, it was also the first time Akane had attempted to cook too. Totally justified I think. (Well, I better get home. Nothing else here anyways.) He got up and started walking down the street when suddenly a black car intercepted him.  
  
"Hey, what's the idea?" The backdoor window slid down to reveal a young girl about Ranma's age. Her hair was white and tied back in a braid. He couldn't make out the color in her eyes mostly because she was wearing shades.  
  
"Get in the car," the girl asked in a monotone voice. Ranma looked at her several minutes longer.  
  
"No." He started walking away. The girl looked over at the driver.  
  
"So much for that idea."  
  
"Don't worry, let's just go to plan B." The girl let out a sigh. The car drove away from its location. Ranma was looking back on the car. (Good thing they're gone.) Ranma proceeded on his way back home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ranma took a look around until he was satisfied that nobody followed him, or so he thought. He knocked on the door. Kasumi naturally answered it.  
  
"Hi, Ranma! We're just about to have dinner."  
  
"Good!" He went over to the table. He didn't see Akane around. (She's still mad at me?) He looked up and saw Soun and Genma staring down on him. "Hey, what's this?"  
  
"What happened between you and Akane?" Soun asked.  
  
"Nothing." Genma started to shake Ranma vigorously.  
  
"Nothing?! Boy, what have you done?" Genma spouted.  
  
"After such high hopes, I really did think that you were getting along better!" Soun yelled out.  
  
"Apologize to her now!!" Genma and Soun both cried at once. Genma was eating a bag of chips during the conversation.  
  
"Why should I?" Ranma replied defiantly.  
  
"Boy! Don't ask, just do it!!!" Genma kicked Ranma out of the house and into the pond. She got up and shouted.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Apologize!!!" Soun and Genma yet again cried in unison. Ranma spit out the water in her mouth. She wringed her clothes to get the water out. The redhead muttered as she walked back in the house. (Might as well get this over with, I was probably going to do this sooner or later.) The pig-tailed girl walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Akane. Ranma pointed her fingers together.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she apologized weakly. Akane's eyes softened a bit.  
  
"Why Ranma?"  
  
"Because I insulted you?"  
  
"No, why DID you insult me?"  
  
"Come on, it's so obvious. You can't cook even if your life depended on it. I'd rather eat pig slop than the toxic waste you make." (Aw crap, not again.) Akane's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Jerk!" The door slammed in the redhead's face. (There we go again.) The girl let out a sigh and was about to walk back down the stairs she suddenly bumped into Soun and Genma. They were obviously listening in.  
  
"You idiot boy!" Genma shouted.  
  
"Look WHO'S talking." Genma smacked him on the head.  
  
"Hey!!!" Ranma smacked him back. They continued to hit each other.  
  
"Stop this!" Soun yelled. They both looked at him. "Let's eat dinner, after that, apologize again." Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hours had passed since dinner. The whole household was asleep. Outside was a black car parked. Three people came out. One was the girl that Ranma had met up with earlier. She was wearing a leather jacket with jeans. The driver was a woman in her 20's. Her hair was brown and touched her shoulders. She was wearing a white trench coat over a black shirt and pants. The other person was a guy around his 30's. His hair was short and combed back. It was the color black. He wore a vinyl-like overcoat. Underneath was a white polo shirt and black pants. His eyes were brown. They all wore sunglasses except for the man.  
  
"Okay, let's go in now," the man said. The three went up to the door and twisted the knob. It was locked. The driver pulled out a lock pick and began unlocking the door. After a silent click, they proceeded in.  
  
"He must be upstairs," the driver commented. She turned to the man. "Koji, don't do anything stupid." The man named Koji opened his mouth to respond.  
  
"I wouldn't dare to do anything while I'm here."  
  
"Whatever," the girl snapped. The two girls started to go up the stairs silently. Koji followed them.  
  
"We don't need you in here, we can handle it," the driver ordered.  
  
"Whatever." Koji lounged in the hall. "What's this?" He saw a duck plate with the name "Akane" plastered over it. He slowly twisted the knob, it clicked. (Not locked huh?) He peeked inside and saw a sleeping beauty. (Who's she?) He approached a little close and observed her features. (Wow, what a total babe. Suzaki wouldn't mind if I had a little harmless fun, right? Damn is she cute, the girls are busy right now. Perfect.) He walked a little closer. (She looks so innocent, it just hurts just to look at her.) He smiled mischievously. His face was inches in front of Akane's. He started to stretch his arm out forward.  
  
"Ranma." Akane whispered in her sleep as she rolled over. She searched for something to hold but found Koji's arm instead. She held to it and pinned him down. (Crap, this chick is strong! I can't even move. I can't just wake her up and ask her to get off.) He started to squirm uncomfortably as the blood circulation in his arm was being cut off. Back in the hallway, the two girls were in the Saotome's room.  
  
"What's this?" the girl whispered to the driver. "He's sleeping with a panda?"  
  
"Beat's me. Let's just get him, okay?" the driver whispered back. "You have the chloroform?"  
  
"Yeah." The girl pulled out a handkerchief dabbed with chloroform. She put it over Ranma's mouth. "How are we supposed to know it's working?"  
  
"When he stops snoring I guess, just leave it for several minutes." After several minutes, they were satisfied. The girl reached for the martial artist and slung him over her should after some slight difficulty.  
  
"He's heavy."  
  
"What did you expect, let's just get him back to Suzaki." They slowly made their way out into the hallway. They noticed that the door to Akane's room was slightly ajar. "Damn it Koji, don't tell me you did something stupid," she muttered to herself. She went to take a peek inside and saw Koji pinned down by Akane. "Get yourself out from under her!" she scolded quietly.  
  
"I don't know if you can see but the chick won't let go."  
  
"What are you, weak? Just pull yourself." Koji struggled once again. The driver sighed. She went over to and grabbed Koji's free arm. She started to pull on him.  
  
"Hey, don't be so rough." After a brief moment of struggling, Akane let go at the expense of her sleep. She woke up slowly. The driver and Koji fell backwards. Akane started to rub her eyes. "That was too rough."  
  
"Oh shut up you crybaby. Oh no, let's get out before she sees us." It was too late, as soon as Akane spotted them, she yelled out, "Ranma!!!" The girl back in the hallway was startled and dropped Ranma to the ground. The voice registered in his mind as he slowly regained consciousness. The girl was surprised that he started to wake up, he was supposed to be sedated. Since this is Ranma we're talking about, something like chloroform won't be able to keep him down. After drinking and going through all sorts of spells and magic potions, you're bound to build a resistance to chemicals. Don't forget about Akane's cooking either.  
  
"What the?" Ranma groggily asked. His eyes began to focus and he saw the two strangers in Akane's room. "What's this?!"  
  
"Crap!" The driver ran over to Akane and stuck a gun to her head. "Don't move!" Ranma turned his head over to Akane. (She has a gun! I can't risk it!)  
  
"Ranma, what are you waiting for?! Can't you see what's going on?!" Akane yelled at Ranma.  
  
"You idiot! If I make a move, she might shoot you!" In this situation, Ranma could or could not be fast enough to turn the odds in his favor. But after Saffron, Ranma didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"That's right! You make a move, I'll blow her away. That is, if you come with us quietly," the driver demanded.  
  
"If I go along, then would you-," Ranma felt something pierce his back. (What the?!) He reached out his arm behind him. Another object entered into him. His vision started to blur.  
  
"Ranma!!!" Akane yelled. Ranma looked up at her groggily. He finally collapsed. Akane's eyes went wide open. "H-h-h-he's not d-d-dead is he?"  
  
"No, he's just going to take a little nap." Akane looked up at the source of the voice. It belonged to a girl in the hallway, she was holding a tranquilizer gun. "You're gonna take one too." The girl aimed the gun at Akane. Her body went limp. The driver carefully put her back in her bed.  
  
"She's not going to remember this tomorrow," the driver commented.  
  
"I'm just surprised that nobody else woke up when she screamed," Koji added. You would imagine the Tendo household would be used to all the noise.  
  
"Come on, let's just get him in the car," the girl said. Koji looked at Ranma's back.  
  
"You put enough tranquilizer in him to knock out a wild horse!"  
  
"I know, let's just go."  
  
What do you think? Yeah I made up some characters for the purpose of the story. When I threw around the concept of a Matrix/Ranma crossover, this is what I came up with first. Then I decided to go into another direction with RITM. Anyways, please R&R!!! 


	2. Going Out

Ranma Matrix Style  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Matrix or Ranma. )( are also signs. Like from Genma.  
  
Chapter 2: Going Out  
  
Ranma was sitting on a chair. He was taking a snooze though. There were chains tied around him to the chair. The chair itself was made of metal. He was in a big room; the room belonged to a pretty unused building. The walls were covered with dust and cobwebs. In front of Ranma was a man sitting on a lazy boy recliner. His hands were folded together. He was bald and he had a beard. He looked to be in his early 40's. He wore a leather coat over some black clothes. He wore shades too. At the doorway, the girl and the driver stood guard. The girl was leaning back against the wall resting. Koji was in a bathroom filling up a bucket with icy cold water. (Nothing like a good ol bucket of ice-cold water to wake the punk up.) After he was satisfied with the amount of water in the bucket, he entered the room and spotted the bald man.  
  
"Hey Suzaki, we gonna wake him up now? I got the bucket," Koji asked the bald guy.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Suzaki replied. Koji readied the bucket and splashed Ranma with the cold water. Koji jumped in shock.  
  
"What the hell?!!!" he yelled out loud. Suzaki's eyes widened as Ranma's body transformed into a female one. Ranma stirred a bit.  
  
"Huh?" she said to herself not yet fully awake. The girl standing guard by the door was still resting and was oblivious to what was happening. The driver wanted to know what all the commotion was about since the chair that Ranma was sitting on had its back towards her. She decided to stay though, she would find out soon enough and also because she was lazy. The pig- tailed girl fully gained consciousness and realized something cold was rubbing itself against her skin. It was the chains. "Hey, what is this!" she screamed.  
  
"Calm down," Suzaki ordered.  
  
"What? Who are you!" She struggled against the chains. (Why can't I break them?) Koji noticed this.  
  
"Ha! Those chains are made up of a special metal that cannot be broken! The density of it has been increased than that of your average chain."  
  
"Nyahh!" Ranma made stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Are you Ranma?"  
  
"Well who do you think I am?" Her eyes shot open and then she smiled as she realized something. The driver by the door was puzzled with the female voice. (Did I just hear a girl talk over there?)  
  
"How did you do that, turn into girl? Is that a trick or something?" Koji asked.  
  
"No, it's a curse. Who are you guys and what the hell am I doing here!"  
  
"Hey you know, you're actually kind of cute," Koji commented.  
  
"Koji, shut up!!" Suzaki ordered. "Now what is this curse you're talking about?"  
  
"Why should I talk to you? Get me out of these chains!" (I guess I should find out who these guys are before I get out.)  
  
"My name is Suzaki, I'm here to tell you something."  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"Do you know that you are living in a world generated by computers?"  
  
"Heh heh heh, what are you, crazy?"  
  
"This world you're living in doesn't even exist! You're just a human battery for robots that have taken over the world."  
  
"Listen, I don't give a damn about any of this. Let me just get back home or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds really scary. Especially coming from a girl like you," Koji sarcastically added.  
  
"Hey!!! Well you know what? I'm going anyways!" She loosened herself from the chains.  
  
"How the?!" Suzaki yelled. The driver fell down when she saw the girl get up from the chair. Ranma found a window and she jumped through it. She got up from the shower of glass and ran away. (Good thing they splashed me with cold water. I'm smaller in that form! That slackened the chains. I would get them but is Akane okay?)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Suzaki looked at the broken window.  
  
"That fool! Does she, I mean he, not know that this is the very exact thing the Matrix wants him to do?"  
  
"No, I don't think he does know that since you never really did explain to him about the Matrix," Koji criticized.  
  
"Shut up. He's good, that's why we HAVE to free him. Regardless of any choice."  
  
"May I propose we shove it down his throat?"  
  
"Whatever works."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So tired," Ranma said to herself as she opened the door to the Tendo household. She slowly walked up the stairs. "They took me all the way to Okinawa?" Earlier, she had been running for hours until she reached Nerima. She opened the door to Akane's room and peeked inside. Akane was sleeping soundly in her bed. Ranma smiled weakly, she went into her room and slept next to the snoozing panda.  
  
Five minutes later, Kasumi woke up and started to get the house ready.  
  
Ten minutes later, the alarm in Akane's room starting ringing. She slowly opened her eyes and she pressed the snooze button.  
  
"More sleep," she drowsily murmured.  
  
Five minutes later, the alarm ringed again. Akane got up and turned the alarm clock off. She let out a sigh as she made her way over to the bathroom. It was early in the morning and Kasumi had started to make breakfast.  
  
Several minutes later, in the Saotome's room, the panda had awakened and it rubbed its eyes. It's eyes shifted over to Ranma. It raised its arms and grabbed a bag of chips. Then he took out a sign.  
  
(Wake up boy!) The sign had written on it. The girl was still silently sleeping. The panda got out another sign. (Aren't you listening to me!)  
  
"Growf!" The panda grabbed the girl and threw her out into the pond. Splash! The panda walked out of the room munching on the chips.  
  
"Huh? W-w-what?" Ranma squeezed the water out of her hair. As soon as she climbed out she lay on the ground beside the pond and began sleeping. Akane walked down the stairs and saw Ranma lying out in the yard. (What's this?) She quickly ran outside and looked down on the redhead.  
  
"Sometimes you tire me Ranma." She lightly kicked Ranma in the side. She lay sleeping still. "Hmmm." She grabbed the pig-tailed martial artist's shoulder and began shaking her furiously.  
  
"No, more sleep," Ranma shrugged.  
  
"Wake up Ranma!!!" Akane wailed. Ranma looked up.  
  
"You don't have to be so loud 'kane."  
  
"Look at the time! We're going to be late already. Hurry up!" Ranma sighed.  
  
"Okay." Akane was surprised that Ranma had agreed so easily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ranma and Akane were walking along with each other to school. Akane noticed something odd about this.  
  
"Ranma, why aren't you walking on the fence?" Ranma was slouched down. "Hey Ranma!" The redhead slowly lifted her head.  
  
"What?" Akane rolled her eyes.  
  
"Never mind, just hurry up."  
  
"Oh okay." They picked up the pace and continued to walk in silence.  
  
"Akane! Pig-tailed goddess!"  
  
"Oh it's just you, Kuno," Akane realized.  
  
"What is this? My pig-tailed goddess, what has happened? Why are you so down?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just a little tired Kuno. Thanks for caring."  
  
"What?!!" Akane and Kuno shouted at once.  
  
"Oh! My pig-tailed goddess!" Kuno started to hug the redhead. Her eyes shot open.  
  
"Hey!!!" She wrestled her way out of Kuno's grip and kicked Kuno square in the jaw. Akane looked on the situation with familiarity.  
  
"What was THAT Ranma?"  
  
"I was dreaming, I think." The school bell started to ring.  
  
"Damn it Ranma, hurry up!" They started running to school.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ranma and Akane were standing outside the classroom holding buckets of water.  
  
"You always make us late," Akane said under her breath. "If you could just wake up for once."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you remember what happened last night?"  
  
"Yeah, you tried to apologize to me. Ranma, it was so nice of you when you decided to be nice after the wedding but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Then what did you mean?"  
  
"I got kidnapped by these girls and-,"  
  
"Kidnapped by girls? You expect me to believe that? Sounds like some perverted fantasy to me."  
  
"No! Seriously, there were these people in your room and one of them held you by gunpoint. And-,"  
  
"Are you sure weren't dreaming?"  
  
"I could tell whether or not I was dreaming."  
  
"Are you sure? Let me guess, the girls were also Shampoo and Ukyo."  
  
"No! Can you at least hear me out you damn macho chick?" Akane gritted her teeth together.  
  
"Shut up Ranma!"  
  
"Listen to what I have to say first! Stop being so stupid!"  
  
"I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Of course you are, I mean you hit me and say I deserve it! Things aren't always what they seem!"  
  
"Oh, like when Shampoo glomps on you. You don't do anything to push her off! To me, you're just an insensitive jerk who likes stringing your fiancés along. Besides, you do deserve to be hit!"  
  
"Forget about that! Just listen to me right now!"  
  
"Why should I? Just leave me alone." Akane started walking away.  
  
"Hey wait!" A hand placed itself on Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"Just leave her alone for a while, she'll get things sorted out." The pig- tailed girl turned around to see whose hand it was. It was Koji!  
  
"Hey! You're that guy from yesterday!"  
  
"My name is Koji. Just follow me and nobody gets hurt." Ranma chuckled.  
  
"Nobody gets hurt? Are you talking about me or yourself? You must be talking about yourself because you're gonna be in for a world of hurt if you don't get lost."  
  
"Well I have something that might change you mind." Koji reached in his jacket pocket for something.  
  
So how do you like it? R&R! 


	3. Show Me

Matrix Ranma Style  
  
Chapter 3: Show Me!  
  
Ranma waited in anxious anticipation to see what the object Koji was about to pull out would be. She thought it would be a gun, that would be enough to convince some people to follow him but in was instead a small black leather case about the size of Koji's hand.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Wait till I open it," Koji said. Ranma looked on with nervousness. As Koji opened it, she saw something red and small. It was a red pill.  
  
"A pill?"  
  
"Yup, this thing will bring you that you out of whatever you have been in." Koji smiled. (Which is, the Matrix.) "It will, in a sense, remove you from what you have always been living in." Ranma was confused; she tried to think out what he said. (Well, I have always been living with my curse since Jusenkyo so that means that it would remove the curse? It will bring me out of what I have been in, Jusenkyo? So this must be a cure for my curse, or is it?)  
  
"Is it a cure to my curse?"  
  
"A cure to your curse? Of course its no-I mean of course it is! Yeah, that's right!" (Ha! She thinks it's a cure to her curse! This is so perfect man.) "Uh huh, yeah, a cure to your curse. That's what it is, a cure to your curse." Koji seemed a little TOO enthusiastic.  
  
"Well then, show me."  
  
"Yeah, that's-what?"  
  
"I said, show me." Koji fell down. (Crap, now what?)  
  
"How? I ain't got exactly any volunteers to try out for you, well, except for you."  
  
"Just give me the pill, I got a plan." (I'll just go to the Cat Café and ask out Shampoo for lunch. When she's not looking, I'll slip it into her bowl. If it works, I'll get rid of Shampoo's cat curse and see that it works! Like killing a bird with two stones.)  
  
"A plan?" (What could this girl have? Cursed friends?)  
  
"Yeah, just give me the pill already!"  
  
"Okay okay. Here." Koji warily handed the redhead the pill. (Damn, hope she doesn't give it to somebody else.)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Hi Ranma!" greeted Shampoo as he walked in.  
  
"Hey Shampoo!" Mousse looked on with slight agitation. (Isn't it enough he squirmed his way out of the wedding? Now he has to go in here and steal my Shampoo!?") They were in the Cat Café, Koji waited outside. (This place doesn't look so strange.)  
  
"So Shampoo." Ranma nervously asked. "You want to have lunch?"  
  
"Oh! Ranma ask Shampoo out on a date?" Mousse gritted his teeth together. (What's this?!)  
  
"S-s-sure," Ranma stuttered.  
  
"You make me so happy!" Shampoo squealed as she hugged Ranma.  
  
"Hehehe, lets just eat now huh?"  
  
"Of course! Mousse, make food for us." Mousse looked on indignantly while Cologne looked delighted.  
  
"I finally see you've come to your senses son-in-law?"  
  
"No, nothing like that."  
  
"Sure, sure," Cologne laughed as she hopped away on her staff. Ranma sat down nervously at the chair. (I sure hope I don't give anybody the wrong idea.) Koji looked inside the restaurant with interest. (Who's that Chinese chick? She looks hot!) Mousse came with the food; he probably would've slipped some kind of poison powder in the ramen if it weren't for the fact that Cologne was watching him like a hawk. She was literally breathing down his neck.  
  
"Hey, thanks Mousse!" Ranma thanked enthusiastically. Koji continued to watch with curiosity. (Moose? What kind of name is that?) Ranma ate the ramen and looked for any opportunity to slip the pill in Shampoo's bowl. Problem was, Shampoo was staring at him during the whole time he was eating. "Mind not staring at me?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" she teased. Ranma was getting nowhere with this. (Need to resort my special martial arts techniques.) Ranma pointed behind Shampoo.  
  
"What's that?!"  
  
"Huh?" Shampoo turned around. Ranma quickly placed the pill in her bowl, despite the fact she hadn't eaten any of it. Koji looked on still. (So he's giving her the pill huh? Wait, that means she's cursed. That's funny; I wonder what she turns into?) "There's nothing there."  
  
"Well there was, it's just gone now."  
  
"Why Ranma point behind Shampoo?"  
  
"No reason, just trust me."  
  
"You sure it wasn't just angry girl standing there?"  
  
"Angry girl?" Ranma looked to where he pointed and he saw Akane walking away. (Crap! She must have seen everything. Need to explain to her what's really going on. Hope she's still not miffed at me. What am I saying? This is Akane; of course she's miffed. No use adding wood to the fire.) "Shampoo, why won't you finish up your bowl?" (Need to get this over with first.)  
  
"No, Shampoo not hungry."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shampoo say, not hungry." She grabbed her bowl and emptied it into the sink. Ranma mentally kicked himself in the head. (Damn it!) Koji was somewhat relieved. (Good, she didn't take it. Suzaki probably would've fried me for that. Oh well, how everything works out my way.) Ranma walked out of the restaurant and bumped into Koji on the way out.  
  
"Hey!" Koji let out.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm gonna go now." Ranma raised an eyebrow. (He comes to me trying to convince me to follow him now he running away?) Koji thought while he was running. (I need a new pill! Maybe I should try a more less direct approach.) Ranma watched him run away behind a building. (So much for this mess.) He looked in the direction of the Tendo household. (Need to get it through Akane's thick head what REALLY happened.) He sighed as he embarked on his way home.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(That Ranma! Of all the nerve, sneaking behind my back and going out with Shampoo like that.) Akane brought her hand down to break the bricks in half. Crack! (When I see him, I swear I'm just gonna kill him!) She yet broke another set of bricks. Crack! (Grrr, where's an effigy when you need one?)  
  
"Yo 'kane!" Akane recognized that voice. (Now what, he comes to rub it in my face?)  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"It wasn't what it looked like!"  
  
"Oh, are you talking about your lunch date with Shampoo."  
  
"Look! It wasn't a date, you gotta stop taking things the wrong way."  
  
"Oh really?!"  
  
"Look, about yesterday. Those same people that kidna-,"  
  
"I don't want to hear this again! I'm going back in the house!" Akane walked back into the house. Ranma looked dejected. (So much for that.) There was somebody watching him. (Man, this chick is pretty hard.) The bushes rustled as Koji moved in them.  
  
"Ranma, Akane! I made some lemonade for you two!" Kasumi yelled out in a motherly tone. Ranma walked back into the house.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi, I was getting kind of thirsty." He looked around; there was no sign of Akane.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied. He grabbed the glass of lemonade but immediately let go and jumped as a blade attached to a knife flew by.  
  
"Hey! I was gonna drink that!"  
  
"Shut up! Ranma, you have crossed the lines that you'd wish you've never crossed!" Mousse yelled. Koji was in the house hiding behind some furniture. (Man, who is that chick that made the lemonade? This guy's surrounded with chicks, what a lucky guy! Anyway, looks like he's busy fighting with the Moose dude, here's my chance to put it in his lemonade!) He stealthily tiptoed his way to the table as Ranma and Mousse were squaring off with each other. He took out the case and opened it to reveal the red pill. He took it and put it in the glass. All of a sudden, he was stepped on by Mousse.  
  
"Ooof!" Koji blurted. Mousse threw his usual assortment of offensive weapons from his sleeve.  
  
"Come on Mousse, you know you can't beat me."  
  
"Quiet!" Ranma yawned as he moved in and out. Then a chain grabbed his foot. "Ha!" Mousse swung the chain and flung Ranma out the door. But the pig-tailed martial artist however, naturally landed on his two feet. Mousse ran out and the battle continued. Koji lay stunned and slowly got up. (Argh, I gotta get out of here.) Akane walked down from the stairs. (What's all this noise about?) She looked out the window and saw the fight between the two guys.  
  
"Oh, I hope Mousse wins." She went over to the table and grabbed her glass of lemonade. Ranma was covered in chains, but that didn't bother him. Mousse however, was enthusiastic.  
  
"Die Ranma!!!" Mousse lounged with a mace and was about to whack Ranma's head in. Akane was drinking her lemonade watching the fight go on. The chains that bound Ranma were broken and he grabbed Mousse from the air. Using the momentum from Mousse's jump, he swung him around into the pond.  
  
"Quack quack!!!" Ranma let out a sigh. Akane wasn't surprised at the outcome.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder why he wanted to fight you Ranma?"  
  
"Huh? Because he-never mind."  
  
"Because you were on a date with Shampoo! Don't lie to me Ranma, why else would Mousse attack you?"  
  
"Jeez Akane, he ALWAYS attacks me. I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Admit it!" Akane wasn't mad, well yeah she was but she was more concerned with trapping Ranma and forcing him to admit the truth. But come on, like she's going to believe it.  
  
"There's nothing to admit! Get it through your thick skull that nothing happened okay?" Akane's anger started to rise.  
  
"What about you, you insensitive jerk?"  
  
"What about me? At least I'm better than you in martial arts." Akane hated it to see that Ranma was superior to her in everyway of the Art.  
  
"Shut up! What's that coming from a half guy and girl?" Ranma flinched. He didn't like people to talk about his curse. "You pervert!"  
  
"I'm not perverted okay?"  
  
"Then explain to me all the times you snuck into my room."  
  
"Well because P-Chan-never mind."  
  
"That's another thing! Stop picking P-Chan, what has he ever done to you?!" Ranma rolled his eyes. (More than you think stupid.)  
  
"Why won't you just listen for on-hey! Are you drinking my lemonade?"  
  
"Quit changing the subject!"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yeah! So what?"  
  
Well what do you think, please R&R! 


	4. Finally Out

Matrix Ranma Style  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or the Matrix. But I do own all of my characters, ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Chapter 4: Finally Out  
  
Koji fell down. (No way! She drank the freak'n lemonade. I am so screwed!) Koji bolted from the scene to the nearest pay phone. (I hope they didn't see it, what am I talking about? Of course they did!)  
  
"What's wrong with drinking your lemonade?" Akane asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ranma replied.  
  
"Okay, whatever, I'm going." The red-hot fiery emotions of resentment had cooled down a little since the insult slinging couldn't produce any productive results. Regardless, they were just tired. Akane walked away and back into the house. Ranma stared at her figure as she walked away. (Sometimes Akane, I would just like for you to actually listen for once. And to think I liked this chick.) His stomach growled. (Gotta eat.) He got up and entered the house too.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"What's this?" Shampoo asked. She was holding up a red pill.  
  
"Hmmm, let me see it," Cologne ordered. She looked at it closely. "Where did you find it?"  
  
"In the sink." Cologne whipped out a magnifying glass.  
  
"In the sink? Was it there before?"  
  
"Hmmm, I think Ranma try to give red pill to me."  
  
"I wonder why?"  
  
"Quack quack!!!" Shampoo and Cologne turned to see Mousse.  
  
"Oh, it's just Mousse," Shampoo observed. "Hmmm. I wonder what pill does? Come here Mousse." The duck was enthusiastic and made its way over to the Chinese Amazon girl. "Here." Shampoo threw the pill into the duck's mouth.  
  
"Quack!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"You idiot! What were you thinking?!" Suzaki fried Koji.  
  
"Look captain, I made a mistake alright?"  
  
"No, not alright! I told you to get it to Ranma! Not his girlfriend!"  
  
"Hey boss?" Suzaki turned to the operator who was monitoring the Matrix.  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"Somebody else got the pill," he reported weakly.  
  
"What?! You idiot Koji! I gonna kill you!" Suzaki grabbed Koji by the collar and began shaking him vigorously.  
  
"H-h-hey!" Koji pushed the captain's arms off him. "I made a mistake, let's just correct it."  
  
"Stupid! You think we can reinsert them back into the Matrix?!"  
  
"No, but we can still-,"  
  
"Shut up! Now we have to take care of these other people!" The captain turned to the operator. "Shin! Get ready to track those nobodies in of the system."  
  
"Okey dokey," Shin replied.  
  
"I'm going to pilot the ship to their location. And you Koji, I'm not done with you yet! You and me later, in the Construct."  
  
"Oh man, you are going to get it alright," Shin teased.  
  
"Shut up man!" Koji snapped back.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mousse felt odd while he was bussing the tables. He was getting strange looks from Shampoo and Cologne.  
  
"How come nothing's happening?" Shampoo asked Cologne.  
  
"Modern medicine simply cannot keep up with ancient magic potions, give it time so we can see what happens next." Mousse was in his own demented bliss. (I can't believe it! She's actually staring at me!)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The day as it is. Ranma was staring at the television screen watching a show; his dad was in panda form eating a bag of chips. They were waiting for dinner to be made. Akane was upstairs in her room writing in her diary, Nabiki was going over her list of people that still owe her money, Kasumi was making dinner and Soun was sitting down trying to come up with special shogi cheating techniques. Tsubasa was lurking around as a trash can near the Ucchan's, Ukyo was busy coming up with new okonimiyaki recipes, Kuno was mentally sinking into pictures of Akane and his pig-tailed goddess, Kodachi was practicing with her ribbon in her tight leotard, and Ryoga is up somewhere still in the mountains training to be strong enough to defeat Ranma. Gosunkugi was practicing his voodoo; little does he know that his photographic services will soon be called upon. Agents were driving in their perfect clean cars searching for any disturbances.  
  
"Is dinner ready yet?" Ranma yelled as he watched the show.  
  
"Just a few more minutes," Kasumi responded.  
  
A few minutes later, everybody was at the table with the exception of Akane was eating.  
  
"Where's Akane?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"She's still in her room last time I saw," Nabiki let known.  
  
"Ranma, call her down," Soun ordered.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Ranma questioned.  
  
"Just do it boy!" Genma demanded.  
  
"Alright." Ranma steadily walked up the stairs and saw the door to Akane's room. He knocked on the door. Knock knock knock. No answer. "Hey Akane, time to eat." No response. "Are you still mad at me for earlier?" No reply. (Of course she is why did I even ask?) "I'm sorry alright?!" (I said I'm sorry, why don't you answer? She better come out before pop gets on my case.) No sound. (This is weird.) He turned the knob the door was unlocked. (If she's there, she can't say I'm perverted right? I mean she didn't even answer.) He moved it ever so slightly. He peeked through the doorway. "What's this?" There was nobody in the room.  
  
"Is everything all right up there?!" Kasumi shouted from downstairs. Ranma ignored Kasumi and he continued to look around. He moved his attention to her bed where there was a diary. (Akane's diary, should I read it? Well, of course!) He moved over to it and saw that it was opened. (She must've stopped writing.) He looked at the page and began reading it. He began to sift through the pages. He scanned all the pages and absorbed the words contained within it.  
  
"I can't believe it! My name isn't even mentioned once!" That was true, she didn't write one thing about Ranma, but that was how he perceived it though. All that was written on the diary were ravings about the one man for Akane. Mostly Tofu at one point, but then she started to write about another man. Of course, Ranma isn't exactly the most perceptive person in the world so Akane's thoughts about him were relatively safe. If he only knew. He closed the diary and went down back to the table wondering whom Akane was writing about.  
  
"Well?" Genma asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where is she?" Soun interjected.  
  
"She wasn't there," Ranma reported.  
  
"What?! Then go find her, now!" Soun screamed at Ranma.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Shampoo, where did Mousse go?" Cologne inquired.  
  
"Duck-boy went to restroom."  
  
"Restroom? I was just there checking on things, he wasn't there."  
  
"Duck-boy not here?"  
  
"That's odd, don't tell me he tried to attack son-in-law again."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Akane slowly opened her eyes. She was in a bed, not her bed, but a bed somewhere. She looked around the room but she didn't recognize it.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" she screamed. A girl with white hair burst into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"WHERE AM I?!" Akane screamed.  
  
"C-calm down. You don't need to be so loud."  
  
"Who are you?! What is this place?!"  
  
"My name is Tomoko, be quiet. You shouldn't yell, save your energy."  
  
"Would somebody please explain to me what's going on?!!!"  
  
"Well first of all, you're in the real world, welcome."  
  
"Huh?!!" Akane felt her head; her hair was a lot shorter than it had been. "What do you mean the real world?"  
  
"A REAL WORLD. A world that is real." Akane felt her body; she felt metal attachments to it.  
  
"What the hell is this?!"  
  
"Those plugs?"  
  
"Plugs, whatever! What are they?!"  
  
"That's how you were connected to the Matrix."  
  
"Matrix? What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Come with me, I'll explain everything." Akane observed the girl; she was about Akane's age. Her hair was white and tied in a braid in the back. The color of her eyes were green, she wore a white tank top with some baggy cotton pants. (I guess I don't really have a choice.) She had finally calmed down a bit. She got up slowly and walked to Tomoko. (Besides the shorter hair and these plugs I feel normal. Is having plugs even normal?)  
  
"Tomoko, about my plugs," Akane asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you can't even feel it most of the time. It's normal to have them, everybody freed from the Matrix has them."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"Well what you're in right now is a ship."  
  
"A ship?!"  
  
"A hover ship called the Obelisk."  
  
"Hover ship? Is this the future?!"  
  
"To you, yes. Just relax." Akane's muscles were tense.  
  
"The year is like, oh I don't know, 2090? 2100? Somewhere around there, we don't know what the year is, not that it matters." They started walking. Akane looked in awe at all the different machines and devices whirring and beeping.  
  
"What's this Matrix you were talking about?" Akane couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt more at ease.  
  
"I'll show it to you." Akane saw a man in his 30's. He had a curly short hair and he was wearing a headset. He wore plain light color shirt and pants. He had brown eyes.  
  
"Hi!" he greeted.  
  
"H-hi."  
  
"That's Shin, the operator," Tomoko pointed out.  
  
"What's an operator?"  
  
"You'll see, sit down here." She was pointing to a black chair that resembled a dentist's chair. Akane lay back on the chair. (What's going on now?)  
  
"Brace yourself."  
  
"What? Oo-," Akane clenched her eyes shut as she felt a burning pain sensation course through her body but then it stopped. She was standing in white space. She took a look around and spotted somebody. She ran to him.  
  
"Mousse?"  
  
"Akane?"  
  
So they're finally out of the Matrix, Akane and Mousse I mean. Well what do you think? R&R! 


	5. New Job

Matrix Ranma Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or the Matrix. Sorry for the long update, does anybody care? (Looks around.) Really? I'm sorry man. Well here it is. 

Chapter 5: New Job

(This is pointless, sending me out to find Akane.) Ranma was searching high and low for his fiancé. 

An hour later, Ranma walked back home. (This is serious I can't find Akane anywhere! Where the hell did she go?! She certainly isn't here that's for sure.) Ranma was sulking. He entered the house. Soun and Genma were engaged in a game of shogi. Genma was digging into his bag of chips.

"Well?" They both asked at the same time.

"I couldn't find her."

"What?!!!" Soun screamed.

"I searched everywhere, I couldn't find her."

"Then you can't stay here until you do!!!!" Genma ran and grabbed Ranma and kicked him outside.

"What the?!" Ranma was furious. (Akane, why do you always need me to save you? Grrrr.) He continued his search again.

***************************************************************************

(In order to free him, I must first study him and his habits. I need to take advantage of his weaknesses. I need information about him. Let's do a little reconnaissance shall we?) Suzaki walked along the sidewalk until he saw a boy hammering voodoo dolls into telephone poles.

"Are you Gosunkugi?" Gosunkugi jumped up at the sound of the voice and accidentally hammered his finger.

"Ahhh!" He waved his hand quickly up and down. "Oww, huh? Who are you?"

"You don't need to know."

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Gosunkugi asked nervously.

"No! I just need you to do something for me, I'll pay you for it."

"Really? What is it that you need?"

"I want you to take pictures of Ranma so I can discover his weaknesses, habits, and other things that I can take advantage of."

"Are you with Kuno?"

"What?"

"Uhh never mind. Hehe."

"When you have the photos, bring them here at this telephone pole where you uh, have your voodoo doll nailed to." 

"O-o-okay."

***************************************************************************

"How are you Mousse?" Akane greeted.

"I've been better. You know where we are? I was just sitting on a chair and suddenly I'm here."

"I don't know."

"Here." Akane and Mousse both turned around to see Tomoko and another girl.

"Tomoko!" Akane yelled.

"Saya!" Mousse yelled.

"Saya?" Akane inquired. She looked at Mousse.

"Uh she was the one that explained to me what was happening."

"Oh."

"Ahem," the girls both said in unison. We already know Tomoko, except she wore some sleek black leather clothes. Saya on the other hand was the driver from earlier, she wore the same clothes layout as Tomoko.

"What?" Akane and Mousse both turned at once.

"We'll here to show you the Matrix." Akane thought about it.

"Wouldn't be easier to just tell us about it?" she asked.

"Well I suppose that would be faster but where's the fun in that?" Tomoko commented. "Let's start off with the obvious, where the hell are we?" 

"I don't know," Mousse and Akane both said at once. Saya stepped up.

"Well this place is called the Construct. You can do whatever you want in here. I mean ANYTHING you WANT." Saya winked at both of them. Akane only blinked though. (Huh?) Saya's attempt at subtlety had failed. "Whatever, this place you can get whatever you want and bring it to the Matrix. Kind of like a wishing zone ya know?" Akane's face brightened up a bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool, example?" Mousse asked. Tomoko rubbed her chin.

"Hmmm, what do you want?"

"All I really want is just Shampoo but that's impossib-," a shampoo bottle appeared out of nowhere in Mousse's hand. "Huh?"

"You asked for shampoo right?" Akane saw this and laughed.

"Tomoko, he meant a girl named Shampoo," Akane added.

"Oh, well if you want a girl named Shampoo, ask Koji."

"What was that?" Mousse asked disappointed.

"Never mind, you'll meet him soon enough. He's really just a pervert though."

"Oh, okay, I guess you made your point about the Construct but what the hell is this Matrix?" Mousse said as he threw away the shampoo bottle.

"Well the Matrix is a computer generated world that you guys used to live in. When you live in this world, machines harvest your body heat for energy that makes the world go round," Saya explained.

"What?" Akane confusedly asked. Saya let out a sigh.

"Here." The white space disappeared to fields of human beings in red bubbles. Weird thing was, they were floating in the air.

"Whoa!" 

"This is the real world. Billions of people sleeping in little tubs of red goo only to have their body heat used to power the machines."

"Why us? Why not just use animals or whatever?"

"I guess since we wiped out every species in the world when we blocked out the sun had something to do with it."

"What? Blocked out the sun?" Mousse interjected.

"Well yeah, take a look up." Tomoko pointed to the sky. The sky was dark, I mean really dark.

"Why did we do that?"

"Because we humans are borne with intelligence and stupidity. Come on, there have been many dumb moments in history right? We may be smart, but we'll also stupid. This was just a dumb mistake that made our entire population into slaves for a freak'n robot. Damn those retards."

"I guess you don't really think highly of the human race do you?" Akane asked.

"Well of course I do, just not the humans that messed up our world."

"Wow, this is all so much to take in. Besides that, where's this Koji?" Both Saya and Tomoko rolled their eyes.

"Jeez, you guys took this pretty well. I remember when I was first told this I was screaming like a maniac." Akane raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we should have expected this, crazier things have happened to us before."

"Wow, really?" Akane smiled. The field of humans disappeared to be replaced with white space again, except with a few couches.

"Yeah, I all started when me and Ranma first met…" Akane continued with the story. Mousse paid attention with interest as with Tomoko and Saya.

***************************************************************************

(I GIVE UP!) Ranma was tired and returned back home. He was met with Genma and Soun.

"Well?!!" they both yelled. 

"No." Both Genma and Soun lowered their shoulders. Soun looked beyond Ranma and into the rest of the city.

"Where are you Akane? Ranma! Did you look everywhere?!"

"Yes, I couldn't find her. I'll bet she'll come home later on. I need some sleep." Ranma yawned and walked into the house. Soun turned his attention to Genma.

"Should we send him out again?"

"Wha?" Genma mumbled with his mouth full of chips.

***************************************************************************

"Well I do believe that Mousse has disappeared somewhere."

"Yes, I know that Grandmother but where Mousse?"

"I don't really know, I'll bet he's all alone and crying without you. He really is pathetic.

***************************************************************************

"Hahahaha! Really? I can't believe he's scared of cats!" Tomoko and Saya were both laughing. Mousse did have a look of amusement on his face. (I guess Ranma isn't really as bad as I thought I was.)

Shin was looking at the image translators of the Construct. (There's more to this Ranma than I thought, I thought he was just some ultimate fighter that Suzaki's obsessed with. That reminds me, where is Suzaki?)

***************************************************************************

Suzaki was sitting down in front of Koji.

"Uh Captain? I thought you said the Construct."

"Construct's busy right now, the nobodies are in it. I opted for the Matrix instead."

"But isn't that a little dangerous? I mean the agents you know."

"That's the point." Suzaki was sitting in a comfy recliner while Koji was tied to a cold steel chair with chains.

"What was that Captain?"

"You see, I'm going to leave you here for the agents to come and tear you up."

"Hehehe, isn't that a little extreme?" Koji replied nervously.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to let them KILL you. I'll just let them BEAT you to a pulp."

"Come on Boss, it was just a little mistake."

"Little mistake?! What are you, an idiot?" Suzaki looked at his watch. "That should be enough time for now, I'm going now. If you need help, just yell alright?"

"Hehehe, um, s-s-sure." A sweat drop appeared on Koji's head.

***************************************************************************

"I don't believe it! They kicked me outta the house until I come back with Akane! Stupid pop, ugh I hate this! Dammit Akane, where the hell are you?!" Ranma was seriously pissed as he was wandering the streets until he reached his favorite bridge. He saw somebody else there though. "Koji?!" Koji looked up and recognized Ranma.

"H-h-hey!!! It's you! Could you help me out of here?"

"Sure." Ranma broke the chains that kept Koji to the chair. Koji relaxed as he stretched out his muscles.

"I'm so relieved, good thing you came here when you did. Say, what are you doing out this late anyway?"

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Well-," a car pulled up next to them. "Aw crap!"

"What is this?" Koji had a sweat bead on his head. Three men came out of the car, all dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses.

"Koji, I see you have a new acquaintance with you," one of the men asked.

"Y-y-yeah."

"Koji, who are these guys?" Ranma whispered.

"These guys are agents." Koji got on his knees and started to beg. "Please don't kill me! I-I don't even have a wife and kids yet!" The agents smiled. They are reached into their pockets for an object. Ranma spotted this and shifted into a ready stance.

Ha! Ranma versus the agents, what will happen? What is this new job Gosunkugi has to do? When will Genma stop eating chips? All will be answered in the next chapter, except for chips part. R&R!


End file.
